La Esposa de Father
by Taurus-no-Leo
Summary: Father piensa que sus hijos necesitan una madre, por eso secuestra a la novia de Sasuke Uchiha para casarse con ella ¿Qué líos armará esta decisión? Crossover Naruto x FMA x Saint Seiya x Dragon Ball x Prince of Tennis


Prólogo

¡Ustedes necesitan una madre!

El mundo. Una gran extensión de tierra en forma esférica, donde muchos animes conviven juntos. En uno de los confines estaba el país de Amestris, donde los mejores alquimistas residían. En los subterráneos de Central, su capital, vivía un ser, al que llamaremos Homúnculo (Los que han visto esta serie saben de qué hablo, para los que no, es Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood). Este Homúnculo, al que sus "hijos" llaman "Papá" estaba muy preocupado. En esos instantes, uno de sus hijos, llamado Wrath, bajaba a los subterráneos para informarle los sucesos del Mundo Superior.

-¿Papá?-llamó Wrath, conocido en la superficie como King Bradley, buscaba a su papá.

-Hijo mío-dijo Father (otro de los nombres del Homúnculo)-estoy preocupado por ustedes.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Wrath-¿Tu suministro de Piedras Filosofales se está acabando?

-No es eso-dijo Father-siento que ustedes no han tenido el amor maternal, ¡así que me casaré!

-¿¡QUÉEEEEE!-Envy, otro de los hijos de Father, estaba en estado de shock-¡No necesitamos una madre! ¡Además, ninguna chica te querría con la piel que tienes!

-Lo mismo pensé de Hohenheim, pero mira con quién se casó-dijo Pride-qué pena que ni Greed ni Lust estén con nosotros (para estos momentos, Greed ya era Ling Yao y Lust fue asesinada por Roy Mustang), no disfrutarán a nuestra futura "madrastra".

-Pride-dijo Envy-siempre tan adulador…

-No me retes, Envy, sabes que puedo aniquilarte en segundos.

-¿Ya es hora del almuerzo? Esto es muy aburrido-dijeron Gluttony y Sloth al mismo tiempo.

-Basta todos ustedes y dejen hablar a papá-dijo Wrath-a veces me hacen enojar.

-Gracias Wrath-dijo Father-Envy, tengo pensado lo que me dijiste. Miren esto.

De Father se emitió un brillo rojo y se transformó en un joven apuesto, de pelo rubio y corto, ojos azules, y contextura delgada.

-Vaya-dijo Envy-nada mal.

-¿Y quién será la elegida?-preguntó Wrath.

-Kamize Uchiha.

Pride sacó una laptop (están en la edad moderna ahora) y buscó quién era esa mujer.

-No te lo recomiendo, padre. He buscado en la "Animepedia" y los resultados son que es la novia de Sasuke Uchiha, y su historial no es muy bueno. Es un… ¡protagonista!

-¡Uhhhh!-Envy y Gluttony hicieron ruiditos de susto.

-No me importa-dijo Father-la conquistaré con mis propios medios.

A unos cuantos Kilómetros de Amestris, para ser exactos 1476, se encontraba el País del Fuego, donde estaba Konoha, donde vivía Naruto Uzumaki, el séptimo Hokage. Luego de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, en la cual Naruto y Sasuke mataron al impostor que proclamaba ser el salvador. Todo volvió a ser paz. Sasuke enterró a Itachi y a todos sus familiares y restauró el nombre de los Uchiha, aunque la gente de Konoha aún lo consideraba un criminal, sus amigos lo perdonaron.

Sasuke vivía a las afueras de Konoha, donde construyó un barrio parecido al de los Uchiha, y puso una especie de escuela para aprendices que tuvieran el elemento natural de trueno y fuego.

Como todos los días, Sasuke se levantó y fue a buscar a Kamize, pero en el camino se le cruzaron un par de… como decirlo "Homúnculos".

-No te podemos dejar pasar-dijo Envy-son órdenes de mi padre.

-Pero sería mejor si te matáramos-dijo Gluttony-luego puedo comerte.

-Inténtenlo-dijo el Uchiha, activando su Fuumetsu Mangekyô Sharingan y sacando una espada de una funda detrás de su espalda.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó Envy-¿¡Por qué no tuvo que venir Wrath con nosotros!

Sasuke arremetió contra Gluttony, el cual no tuvo tiempo de defenderse, así que Envy lo cubrió, mientras que escucharon el sonido de un árbol al caer.

-¡La señal!-dijo Envy-¡Gluttony, corre!

-¡No se irán!

Un ninja ataviado con una túnica blanca y roja apareció.

¡Rasengan!

El ataque de Naruto impactó en Gluttony, y lo envió hacia el bosque, ya que Sasuke vivía cerca al Bosque de la Hoja, cerca al límite con el País del Viento.

Envy se transformó en un correcaminos y se internó en el bosque. Sasuke trató de seguirlo, pero Naruto lo detuvo.

-Deberías ir a buscar a Kamize. Sakura fue a su casa y no la encontró.

-Te veo luego, Naruto-dijo Sasuke, y se fue.

Sasuke llegó a casa de Kamize, y abrió la puerta con las llaves que él tenía. Entró y vio que la sala de estar estaba desordenada: todas sus cosas estaban tiradas en el suelo. Sólo había una posibilidad. Esos raros (Envy y co.) la secuestraron.

-¡Diablos!

Sasuke salió enfurecido, a buscar a Envy.


End file.
